The One With The Cooking Class
"The One With The Cooking Class" is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on May 2, 2002. Plot Monica is upset when a food critic gives her restaurant a horrible review. She finds out that he teaches a cooking class and goes to his class to confront him. She has him try her bouillabaise again, but he still hates it. Another class comes in and it is Introduction to Cooking. The teacher asks a cooking question beforehand and Monica is able to answer it, allowing her to move to the head of the class. Soon her and Joey are involved in the whole class, and Monica is loving the praise from her teacher. When Joey's cookies beat Monica's, however, she is offended and reveals that she is a professional chef. The teacher says that she has been to Monica's restaurant and loves the food, giving Monica the boost of self-esteem she needed. On the way out, they stop at an introduction to acting class, thinking Joey will feel good about himself too. Joey doesn't know the answer to the teacher's question. Rachel is freaking out because her due date is one week and her and Ross haven't gotten any baby supplies yet. They go to a store and get A LOT of stuff, but Rachel is upset when the salesgirl flirts with Ross. Phoebe accuses her of being jealous. When the salesgirl stops by the apartment to ask out Ross, Rachel makes it apparent that she is not ok with it. When Ross returns from his date, she tells him that she doesn't want him to date because she wants him to be constantly available to her. Despite her being unreasonable, Ross agrees to put dating on hold to be there for her and the baby. Meanwhile, Chandler is interviewing for a new job. Phoebe helps him practice his interview skills, encouraging him to fight his urge to constantly make jokes and come on too strong. She purposely practices by putting in the term "do-do," which Chandler has to sidestep without making an inappropriate joke. In the actual interview, the businessman talks about Chandler's "duties," but Chandler is able to resist making jokes. Afterwards, the man tells him to relax, and he mentions that he was really nervous and it was hard to resist the joke about "duties," which blows the interview. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Molly Hagan - Sarah Rena Sofer - Katie Tucker Smallwood - Mr. Tyler Tim Maculan - The food critic Scott Richards - The acting teacher Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Dana Klein Borkow, Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Trivia * In the United Kingdom version, Rachel does not say "Horny Bitch". * There's an extra scene of Ross, Rachel and Katie shopping for baby stuff on the DVD version. Goofs *When Monica is cooking, the kitchen towel appears from nowhere and then disappears again. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8